Inventive concepts relates to a semiconductor package and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package having a package-on-package structure.
In the semiconductor industry, high capacity, compactness, and small size of semiconductor devices and electronic products using the same have been increasingly demanded. Various package technologies have been developed to satisfy the above demands. One approach of the various package technologies is a packaging technology which vertically stacks a plurality of semiconductor chips to achieve a high density chip stacking. This packaging technology may integrate semiconductor chips having various functions on a small area in comparison to a conventional package consisting of one semiconductor chip.
However, packaging technologies which stack a plurality of semiconductor chips may have a relatively lower yield than a single chip packaging technology. As one solution to overcome the yield drop and achieve the high density chip stacking, it has been suggested a package-on-package (POP) technology in which a package is stacked on other package.
Since the semiconductor packages for the POP technology are determined acceptable through test, a defect rate may drop in end products. Such POP type semiconductor packages may be used for the miniaturization of electronic portable devices and the functional diversification of mobile products.